Became The Jewel
by HieiandTouyaLover
Summary: Kirara eats a piece of the jewel and becomes HALF DEMON! then Shippo gets a crush! Can Kirara be half demon? O.o wow! oh well its a KiraraShippo story! InuKag and SanMir


Became the Jewel 

Chapter 1: Transformation

Hello and how do ya do! It's me again Kenzie!!! looks around to see people yawning --

Well this is a cute little story I thought would be a good idea! I mean cmon have you ever heard of a Shippo/Kirara story!! And not many people put Kirara or Shippo as main characters! So I thought this would be a good idea!!! YAY IDEA!!! Excuse my hyperness I just ate some cheez-itz! YAY CHEEZ ITZ!!!!! ANYWAYZ!!! To the story!!!

-----------------------------------

The campfire glowed as the flames danced around in the wind. The gang was waiting for Kagome to get back from taking exams in her time. She had been gone three days now and tonight she would be coming back.

Miroku was sitting under a tree meditating quietly as Inuyasha just sat by the fire with his arms crossed mumbling about how Kagome shouldn't waste her time on these so called "exams". Sango was fixing her boomerang that had been slightly broken during the last battle with Kagura. Shippo was coloring a pretty picture of Kirara who was sleeping soudly in a little ball.

"Hey guys!! I'm back" A familiar voice went through the air and into the gangs ear.

"Kagome! Welcome back!" Sango nodded as she greeted her best friend. Miroku just let out a small smile of her returning. Shippo flew into Kagome's arms the minute she spoke

"KAGOME!!!! ITS BEEN SO LONG!!! INUYASHA'S BEEN PICKING ON ME!!!!!" Shippo hugged his "mom".

"Have not!!" Inuyasha yelled breaking the peacefulness of the campground. Kirara had woken up her big red eyes looking around wondering what the yelling was that woke her up. She stretched her legs then tilted her head at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked back and said "Don't give me that look cat"

Kirara just walked over to Sango meowing cause she was hungry.

"Oh sorry Kirara, You ate an hour ago before your nap. Don't eat so much you're gonna get sick" Sango said going back to repairing her boomerang but Kirara meowed again and again.

Finally the little cat gave up knowing that no one would listen to her meows for food. She curled up into a ball and laid her head on her two tails.

Shippo was hiding behind Kagome telling her all the awful things Inuyasha did while Inuyasha tried to reach him and punch his brains out.

"Cmon ya little brat!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed right in Kagome's ear.

Kagome just glared at Inuyasha then said sweetly "Inuyasha. . . . . "

"Wait Kagome! Don't!!!" Inuyasha screamed a bit to late

"SIT SIT SIT!!!!!" Kagome yelled as she watches Inuyasha do three face plants into the ground. Both her and Shippo laughed as Miroku let out a small snicker.

Sango just rolled her eyes "They'll never get along"

Inuyasha just moaned in pain as he sat up twitching. He just mumbled things to him as he crossed his arms.

Kagome laughed "Aww Inuyasha is pouting like a little kid how cute" Kagome put her index finger on Inuyasha's nose and smiled.

Inuyasha started coughing a little "What is that smell on you"

Kagome tilted her head for a second then finally realized what he meant "Oh that!! That's my new perfume I bought!" (I know how Inuyasha feels!! At my school you can walk past these group of girls AND BOYS!!! . and you'll choke on how much perfume and cologne there wearing AH!!! I don't even wear the stuff I'll choke on it)

"I thought you were going to take exams NOT SHOP!!!!" Inuyasha said coughing a few times "Did you have to put that much on!?!"

Kagome goes into her bag and brought out some food, a small toy for Shippo but finally she got out a small bottle of perfume. She points it at Inuyasha "See its perfume its harmless" She squirts a small amount onto Inuyasha and he fell over coughing and choking.

"DON"T DO THAT!!!!!" Inuyasha said trying to get it out of his eyes. Miroku and Sango were laughing slightly as Kagome drops the bottle and helps Inuyasha. Kirara lifts her head seeing the glass bottle. Shippo looks up to see the small cat stalking the small bottle.

"Kirara don't!" He yelled but it was to late the cat pounced. She landed straight on the nozzle of the bottle spraying the perfume all over her. She jumped back quickly and hissed at the bottle. Once Kagome helped Inuyasha she turned around to see the scene of the cat vs. perfume. She picked up the bottle and patted Kirara's head.

Kirara hissed at the bottle again then started cleaning herself of the perfume even though it didn't work. Sango picked up a small cat and tried wiping off the perfume but again it proved failure. She gave out a small sigh and put the cat back down

"Sorry Kirara, I couldn't get it off" She said with a sigh as the fire started going out. The little cat looked like a fluff ball of air now. The cat body shakes and her hair went normal again.

Miroku looked at the fire going down "I suppose its time to go to bed" Miroku lifted himself from his seat and went into the small hut. Inuyasha washed his eyes and followed everyone into the hut.

Kagome and Sango slept on one side of the hut with Shippo sleeping beside Kagome's pillow. Kirara was in a small ball beside Sango's head while Miroku laid on the opposite side of the hut against his will. Inuyasha was leaning against the back wall with his sword close by.

Inuyasha didn't want to but he fell into a light sleep since he hasn't slept in two days because he was worried about Kagome.

All of them slept MOST of the night.

At around 3 a.m. there was a little growl coming from Kirara. The cat lifted its head up only to hear her stomach growl again. She then remembered all the food that came from Kagome's backpack.

Kirara stood up slowly and walked over to Kagome's backpack beside her bed. She meow softly and pawed at the bag only to undo the latch on it opening it up. A few things fell out of the opened bag. A small box of ramen, a bottle of water and a case filled with purple sparkling jewels which got Kirara's attention.

Kirara opened her mouth and placed her teeth of the top of the bottle. She pulled a few time only to be thrown back when the top fell off. She shakes her head to get back to her senses. She walked back to the bottle and placed her paw in the bottle and fished out a small piece of the jewel.

She lowers her head and sniffs it then bites it and found it to hard to chew. Inuyasha slightly opened his eyes to see Kirara swallowing the piece of the jewel

"KIRARA!!!! DON'T!!!!!" But he was to late. The jewel was starting to make Kirara glow. Everyone woke up because of Inuyasha's yelling only to see what Kirara had turned into.

Shippo look at her wide-eyed "Kirara, you look human!"

----------------------------------------------

Well that's chapter one! It's KINDA a cliffhanger but its all good!!! I promise I'll update soon!! Ok REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! NO FLAMES!!!!

!!! Kenzie !!!


End file.
